Xia Tian / Gui Long
Xia Lan Xing De Tian (夏蘭荇德‧天), shortened Xia Tian (夏天), is a sweet kid with a good heart, but he often gets taken advantage of due to his naivety. Though he is born with powerful abilities, he dislikes using them. He dreams to follow his father’s footsteps and become a musician, an idea his mother strongly opposes to initially. But he convinces her to allow him to follow his dream, and then becomes the lead singer of Dong Cheng Wei (東城衛). In his family, he is the middle sibling and one of the strongest family members. Destined For Greatness Since he made little effort in controlling his powerful but unstable abilities, a "Feng Long Patch" (封龍貼) was placed on his neck making him no different from a "muggle" (麻瓜). Xiu believes Xia Tian has the potential to become an "Ultimate Iron Man" (終極鐵克人), a savior of worlds, so he taught Xia Tian to play guitar and control Gui Long (鬼龍 / Ghostly Dragon) - his evil half with greater power, who on several occasions, attempts to destroy Xia Tian in order to become the dominant personality. But although they are enemies, they have once come together to fight against Zack, their evil counterpart from the Bronze Dimension. Despite Xia Tian’s inability to control Gui Long, his mother made him the guardian of the Xia family heirloom, the "Feng Long Card" (封龍卡), a mini disk containing everything about power-users. In order for Xia Tian to become Ultimate Iron Man, he must find five original power-users of "wind", "fire", "thunder", "lightning" and "rain" (原位異能行者) and collect their elements. By the end of The X-Family, he succeeds in collecting the five elemental powers and becomes the legendary Ultimate Iron Man. Later Life ''K.O.3an Guo In ''K.O.3an Guo, Xia Tian is mentioned to be living happily with Han. He has also become the new guardian of Mie. Nicknames Xia Mei calls him "Xiao Ge" (小哥 / Little Big Brother). Ren Chen Wen sometimes calls him "Tian Ge" (天哥 / Big Brother Tian) along with Xia Mi and Wa Ge, however, he is more common to call him "Wo De Tian Ge" (我的天哥 / My Big Brother Tian). His evil half Gui Long sometimes calls him "Xiao Tian Tian" (小天天 / Little Tian) to mock him. Relationships Friendships *[[Ren Chen Wen|'Ren Chen Wen']], [[Xia Mi and Wa Ge|'Xia Mi']] and [[Xia Mi and Wa Ge|'Wa Ge']] - They are friends and schoolmates. These three kids often follow him around as if they were his minions. *[[Lan Ling Wang|'Lan Ling Wang']] - Xia Tian and Lan Ling Wang had a complex ambiguitous relationship. Because they both had the opportunity of becoming the Ultimate Iron Man, Xia Tian had thoughts about giving up his chance to support Lan Ling Wang. But after his family was killed, he found no reason in reaching that goal since he lacks the power to bring them back to life. When Lan Ling Wang had dreams about Gui Long (who turns out to be Zack) killing his fiancée, Bing Xin, he tried to seek revenge on Xia Tian, only to get defeated instead. This misunderstanding was cleared afterwards, however, and from there on, they slowly grew into a regular friendship; and then brother-like friends. *[[Xiu|'Xiu']] - They started their relationship as teacher and apprentice, mainly because Xiu wanted to research his potential. As the story progresses, Xiu becomes Xia Tian's trainer in controlling his powers as well as good friends. Whenever Xia Tian is in a bind, Xiu would always be there to help him, even if it means facing danger. They become companions when Xia Tian decides to join Dong Cheng Wei to achieve his dreams. *[[Jiu Wu|'Jiu Wu']] - When Jiu Wu and Xia Tian first encounter each other, Xia Tian's evil ego, Gui Long, sensed his unmeasurable power and attained an interest to challenge him. Throughout most of the series, the two remain as regular friends on different classes. When Xia Tian joins Dong Cheng Wei, they become companions and very close friends. Close enough to sacrifice themselves for one another. Love Life *'Han' - His biggest motivation to develop his powers and guitar skills is Han, a girl he met when he was a child and has liked ever since. To save her life, he rushed into "Mie" (滅) to rescue her trapped soul and was willing to trade his soul for hers. When they both safely returned to the human world, their love blossomed. After Han lost her memories, they became a loving couple, but not without trials. His father told them that they were half-siblings. They were forced to separate and treat each other with indifference for a long period of time. Later, he found out Han was part his paternal grandfather’s conspiracy to dominate the world. But the good news is that he and Han are not related and the two finally become a couple again. Specialty Powers Like other characters, he has displayed the abilities of super-speeding, telepathic communication and spellcasting. His power flowing ability allows him to increase his power level. Gui Long (鬼龍) When he takes off the Feng Long Patch, he will transform into Gui Long and become unable to control his actions. But thanks to Xiu, he learns a spell to help him control Gui Long. Eventually he becomes strong enough to suppress his evil half without using the Feng Long Patch. Gui Long's main weapon is the guitar pick "Gui Long Guitar Pick" (鬼龍鎞克), into which the Feng Long Card is embedded. Gui Long/Xia Tian has the power to manipulate demonic energy in battles. His notable yet lowest ability is to impregnate people through a simple kiss (this implies boys as well). Those who fall victim will become pregnant, smile crazily and be flirtatious for three days before the effect wears off. Gui Long disappears when the Master, his paternal grandfather, executes his plan to dominate the world, causing half of his powers to disappear along with Gui Long. Gui Long's disappearance makes Xia Tian the dominant personality. Ultimate Iron Man (終極鐵克人) When Xia Tian collects five elemental powers, he becomes the mighty Ultimate Iron Man. In this state, he becomes able to cast all kinds of spells that were previously used and is also able to summon the legendary guitar "Iron Limitless" (鐵克無極) as his primary weapon and also uses the Feng Long Card as his guitar pick. Alternate Counterparts The Gold Dimension Xia Tian has an alternate counterpart named Wang Da Dong in the Gold Dimension, whom was the lead character of the previous show, KO One. Xia Tian and Da Dong share the same aspect of ability; they can vary their own powers to become comparable to their opponent's. The Bronze Dimension Xia Tian has another evil counterpart named Zack in the Bronze Dimension. He was once brought to the Iron Dimension to impersonate his evil ego, Gui Long, and do dark deeds in his place. Once Xia Tian finds a way to overpower him, he was thrown back into his world. The Silver Dimension Xia Tian has an alternate counterpart named Sun Ce in the Silver Dimension. He is the elder brother of Sun Shang Xiang and the student body president of Jiang Dong High School. Notes *The Chinese name of Xia Tian (夏天) is an English translation for "summer". Category:The X-Family characters Category:Main characters Category:Half-breeds Category:Males Category:Power-users